Schicksal
by Alistanniel
Summary: Gegen das Schicksal ist man machtlos... Zelda/Link Story, Warnung: Traurig


_Story: Gegen das Schicksal ist man machtlos...   
  
Genre: Tragik - Taschentücher bereit halten ;-)   
  
Disclaimer: Zelda gehört Nintendo.   
  
Author's Note: Meine erste Zelda FanFic. Ich fand die Zeit ist mit Schreiben besser genutzt als mit meinen Cousins Smash Bros Melee zu spielen, und Zelda dabei in einem durch ermorden zu lassen ^^   
Leider kenn ich mich mit Zeldas Timeline nicht so toll aus, jedoch dürfte dies wohl eine Post Ocarina of Time Story sein.   
  
Dedication: Für meinen Cousin Schnipsel, weil er mich durch sein Smash Bros Melee Spiel überhaupt erst auf Zelda gebracht hat._

* * *

  
  
  


**Schicksal**   
  
  
_by Alistanniel_

  
  
  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Link wusste nicht wie lange er nun schon hier draußen vor dem Schlafzimmer wartete. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit. Jedes Mal wenn Zelda schmerzerfüllt aufschrie, lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinab. Er hoffte inständig, dass es bald vorbei war und er zu ihr durfte.   
Wieder schrie sie, diesmal länger. Doch dann erklang ein anderes Geräusch und Zelda verstummte. Links Herz machte einen Sprung als er den ersten Schrei des neugeborenen Kindes vernahm.   
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. Die Hebamme Rianna streckte den Kopf heraus und bedeutete ihm, dass er nun eintreten konnte. Als er Zelda erblickte, die erschöpft im Bett lag, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Gesicht war aschfahl. Schweiß glänzte auf ihrer Haut. In den Armen hielt sie ein kleines Bündel.   
Sorgenvoll drehte er sich zu Rianna um, doch bevor diese etwas sagen konnte, wurde er Zeldas Stimme gewahr.   
„Link..." hauchte sie kaum hörbar.   
„Ich bin hier, Liebes." Er trat zu ihr und ließ sich neben sie auf den Bettrand sinken. „Wie fühlst du dich?"   
„Müde", sie brachte mühevoll ein Lächeln zustande.   
Link ergriff ihre Hand und streichelte sie sanft. Sie war eiskalt. „Du musst dich ausruhen. Dann wirst du dich bald besser fühlen." Seine Finger suchten am Handgelenk nach dem Puls. Er war erschreckend schwach.   
Zelda nickte kaum merklich. Immer wieder senkten sich ihre Lider über die blauen Augen herab. Sie waren glasig und es fehlte ihnen jenes lebendige fast magische Leuchten, das er so liebte. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Strähne des goldenen Haars aus dem Gesicht.   
  
Als er eine Berührung an der Schulter spürte, wandte er sich abrupt um. Hinter ihm stand Rianna, deren Gesichtsausdruck nichts Gutes verhieß. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte banges Schweigen, ehe sie zu sprechen begann.   
„Bei der Geburt kam es zu unerwarteten Komplikationen. Sie hat viel Blut verloren." Die Amme hielt inne, als sie Links betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Zu viel."   
„Sagt mir, dass sie sich wieder erholen wird, ich flehe Euch an, Rianna!"   
Diese schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, es tut mir so leid. Sie wird es nicht schaffen."   
Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Zelda! Nein..." entfuhr es ihm. Er weigerte sich zu glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Seine Zelda, die Frau die er über alles liebte, sollte sterben? Einfach so. Nach all den Kämpfen mit Ganondorf, die sie bestanden hatte, sollte jetzt die Geburt ihres Kindes sie umbringen?   
„Können wir denn gar nichts tun?" Er musterte Rianna voller Verzweiflung.   
Die Amme verneinte. „Ich wünschte es gäbe eine Möglichkeit." Für einen Moment legte sie ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Bleibt bei ihr. Was sie jetzt braucht ist Eure Nähe."   
Er nickte nur, vermochte nichts zu erwidern, und drehte sich wieder zu Zelda. Ihre Lider waren halb geschlossen, so als bereite es ihr Schwierigkeiten die Augen offen zu halten.   
Das Bündel in ihren Armen bewegte sich immer wieder, jedoch Link schien dies gar nicht zu bemerken. Seine Finger strichen nach wie vor liebevoll über ihre Hand.   
  
Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien ein Bild. Am Vortag war er mit Zelda draußen im Garten gewesen. Sie saßen im Gras und lauschten schweigend den Stimmen der Natur.   
Doch plötzlich zuckte Zelda zusammen und stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. Links fragenden Blick beantwortete sie, indem sie seine Hand ergriff und auf ihren Bauch legte.   
„Das Kleine ist ganz schön unruhig, ich glaube es kann es gar nicht mehr abwarten die Welt kennen zu lernen." Sie lächelte.   
Zunächst antwortete er nicht, sondern genoss den Zauber dieses Augenblicks. Für das Gefühl die Bewegungen des Kindes im Leib seiner Mutter zu spüren, fand er keine Worte.   
„Link."   
Als er seinen Namen hörte, holte ihn das abrupt wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. „Ja, Liebes?"   
„Ich freue mich schon darauf unser Kind endlich in den Armen zu halten."   
Er nickte verträumt. „Es wird die Schönheit seiner Mutter besitzen."   
„Und den Mut und die Stärke seines Vaters", ergänzte Zelda lächelnd.   
  
Das Bild verblasste in seinem Kopf, als er spürte, wie sie seinen Händedruck schwach erwiderte.   
Warum? Warum musste dies ausgerechnet Zelda geschehen? Wo doch die Schwangerschaft nahezu problemlos verlaufen war.   
Sie zwang sich den Blickkontakt zu ihm aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihre Lider waren halb geschlossen, sodass nur wenig von dem Blau ihrer Augen zu sehen war.   
„Link", begann sie, „ich... liebe dich."   
Er versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich dich auch – so lange mein Herz schlägt und ich atme, werde ich nicht aufhören dich zu lieben."   
Jedes Wort schien ihr Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten, ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein kraftloses Wispern. „Versprich mir, dass... du gut für... für unsere Tochter sorgst."   
Es folgte ein Moment der Stille. „Du hast mein Wort", antwortete er schließlich.   
Dann erschlaffte ihre Hand plötzlich, entglitt der seinen. Ihre Lider fielen zu. Und er wusste sie würden sich nie wieder öffnen. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.   
  
„Neeein!" Sein verzweifelter Schrei hallte in seinen Ohren wieder, bevor er über Zeldas leblosem Körper zusammen brach und um seine Liebe weinte. Das Herz wollte ihm in der Brust zerspringen. Er weinte bis alle seine Tränen aufgebraucht waren, und er nur noch ein heiseres Schluchzen zustande brachte.   
Schließlich gelang es ihm wieder den Kopf zu heben und sie anzusehen. Ihre Haut war weiß wie Porzellan. Ein Ausdruck des Friedens lag in ihren Zügen. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein Kuss der Lebwohl bedeutete. Die Kälte die von ihr ausging, wie das Eis an den Fenstern nach einem Regen im Winter, fraß sich augenblicklich in seine Glieder, floss durch seine Adern bis tief in sein Herz.   
  
Plötzlich begann das Kind, das noch immer in Zeldas Armen lag, zu schreien. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl nahm er das zappelnde Bündel aus den leblosen Armen seiner Mutter.   
Für einen Moment empfand er Verbitterung. Zelda würde noch am Leben sein, wäre dieses Kind nie zur Welt gekommen. Schon wollte er es Rianna übergeben, die hinter ihm stand. Doch da verstummte es, schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Er hätte schwören können es wusste ganz genau, dass er, Link, sein Vater war.   
Die Haut des Kindes war rosig. Sein Kopf war mit einem dünnen weizenfarbenen Haarflaum bedeckt. Als er dem kleinen zarten Wesen in die Augen sah, begann ein Gefühl der Wärme seinen Körper zu durchströmen. Blau wie das Meer waren sie. In ihnen lag das gleiche lebendige Leuchten, das Zelda eigen gewesen war.   
Und er gelangte zu einer Erkenntnis. Zelda war nicht für immer fort. Ein Teil von ihr lebte in ihrem Kind weiter. Liebevoll betrachtete er seine kleine Tochter. Sie war das letzte was ihm von ihr geblieben war, und er würde sie hüten wie seinen Augapfel.   
  
„Ich habe deiner Mutter ein Versprechen gegeben", sagte er leise zu dem Kind. „Und das werde ich halten. Naima."   
Das kleine Mädchen sah seinen Vater aus großen blauen Augen an und gluckste zufrieden. 


End file.
